Seein' Red
by pagan-seijou
Summary: Brennan is kidnaped again. This time, she has Booth and Sully to look for her... or does she? Fueled and inspired by the song "Seein' Red" by Unwritten Law. Rated M for a few F-bombs.
1. Chapter 1

Seein' Red

Summary: Brennan is kidnaped again. This time, she has Booth _and _Sully to look for her... or does she? This is not exactly a song fic, but it is fueled and inspired by the song "Seein' Red" by Unwritten Law. It's short, as I'm still getting used to posting. Oh yeah, this is BB, because pagan-seijou doesn't like Sully. She thinks Sully is a pansy. Heh heh heh.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Bones_ or anything affiliated therewith. Sound official enough?

-B-

"Well, where the hell is she?!" Special Agent Seeley Booth yelled. He was in the bullpen. Everyone turned to him just in time to see him kick a trash can across the room. Everyone winced when the trash can hit the wall next to the back elevator... just as the doors opened to reveal Deputy Director Sam Cullen. He just gave the trash can a raised eyebrow and then turned the look on his agent. "Sorry, sir," Booth mumbled, staring at his Converse sneakers.

"Did your squints find anything, yet?" Cullen asked. "Because all we know is that she's within fifty miles."

A phone rang. Booth answered it. "What?!"

"Nice to talk to you too, sweetie," came Angela's reply. "We've got the location of Bren's phone. Yay, cell phone towers."

"Well, fucking tell me already!" Booth yelled into the speaker.

In the background, everyone heard Hodgins say, "Oh no, he didn't."

Angela inhaled a deep breath, and Booth realized what he had done. "Now you listen to me, Seeley Booth," Angela said in a quiet, calm voice. "We are going through the same thing you are. We want to find her. We are working together to do that. If you speak to me like that again, not even God will save you from me. Do you understand?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Ange. I'm just..."

"I know, sweetie. We all are. Now, get a pen and write down this address." Booth grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. "1812 Dupont Square. Bring her back."

"Got it! Thanks, Ange! You're amazing!"

"I know, sweetie."

Booth hung up immediately. "Let's go, people!" he barked to the agents in the bullpen. They scattered and did his bidding.

Cullen walked over to Booth. "We found some new information. Someone ordered this, Booth." Booth glared. "We're trying to find out who. It looks like it may have been an inside job."

"From... inside... here?" Booth balked quietly.

Cullen nodded. "Now, Doctor Brennan and I have our differences. But this is the last thing I would wish on anyone."

"I know."

"Only three people know about this, Booth."

"You, me, and who else?"

"The director of internal affairs, John Holmes. Just him. He's working this personally."

"Why?"

"His mother was saved by Doctor Brennan when she exposed that whole organ thing." Booth nodded. That was as close as the man would get to speaking of his daughter's death.

"Sir, she doesn't deserve this."

"I know. No one does."

-B-

Temperance Brennan was mere blocks away, her face buried in her forearms. 'Someone's been watching movies,' she thought to herself. Angela had dragged her to this movie called "Black Snake Moan." And here she was, in her cream-colored tank top and underwear, chained to a radiator in an old building. It was a strong radiator, too. She had tried numerous times to tear it from the wall. It wouldn't budge. She sighed. She stood up and walked the four feet she was allowed, still too far from the window.

"Sit the fuck down, bitch!" one of her captors, the one with a ski cap on inside, yelled from the next room.

She dragged the chain back to her corner. She tugged on it. It was still locked around her slender waist with a huge lock. She walked the length of the chain again and wound it around her bloody forearms. Judging from the length of the shadows on the wall, she was due for another beating soon. She knew they wouldn't violate her. They were told not to by whomever had orchestrated this whole thing, and they were terrified of him. Brennan crouched back down with her back against the radiator. She hissed in pain as it burned her. 'Oh, it's cold today,' she remarked to herself. She started to hum the theme from "Star Wars: A New Hope." Her captors had watched it earlier and it had stuck in her head. She looked out into the living room area and rolled her eyes. They were playing paper-rock-scissors to see who would stop watching the movie and come in to beat on her. 'At least they're pot-smoking idiots and not horny bastards,' she told herself. Maybe they'd call it a draw and forget about her.

The phone rang. The guy who was fond of baseball caps picked it up. "What?" he snarled into the phone. "Oh! Hey, Boss. No, not yet." He paused. "Yeah, I know it's time." He sighed. "Can't we just leave her alone just this once? We've already broken her ribs. Besides, we can't decide who's gonna do it." He held the phone away from his ear, then rolled his eyes as he hung up. "He said get creative."

"Dude, just ignore him."

"You know he sends someone to look at her injuries to see if they're new or not. He's sick!"

"You go. Get creative."

"Fine, hit pause." He strode into the empty room and stood in front of Temperance. She looked up at him with a tired look on her face. "Sorry, doll." She gave him a dull half-smile. He suddenly pushed her back against the hot radiator. "Say when," he ordered.

Temperance endured five seconds of her shoulders against the radiator. "Gah! When!" she gasped. He pulled her forward. Then he blew marijuana smoke in her face. She made a face. "You know that shit makes you sterile, right?" she asked, quoting a movie that she couldn't for the life of her name.

"So, maybe I wanna be sterile," he replied with a smirk, obviously having seen the same movie.

"May I have some water, please?" she asked.

"Sure," he said. "You know the routine." They couldn't give her food. But the Boss said nothing about not giving her water. He came back with a full glass of water. "Here ya go, doll."

"Thanks," she said dully. At least they were reluctant to hurt her. He ribs weren't really broken, just bruised. She drank the whole glass of water in five minutes. Then she put the glass down on the floor, aimed for the nicer guy's foot, and slid the glass as hard as she could. When it hit his foot, he grabbed it and took it to the kitchen, rinsed it out, and put it back in the cupboard. Temperance watched him sit back down as he and his buddy, who were still smoking up, restarted the movie they had been watching. She sat back on her haunches, leaning away from the radiator, and sighed. She hoped the FBI would go easy on the guys. They really weren't that bad. They just got tangled up with the wrong "Boss."

-B-

Booth stood behind his desk and addressed his team, which was small and included Cullen, much to his surprise. "We know where we're going?"

"Yes," they chorused.

"You know the path we're taking?"

"Yes," came the reply again.

"Booth!" Sully, who had been conspicuously absent throughout the investigation, slammed through the door. The team glared at him, knowing he hadn't been there to help.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Booth snarled.

"You found her?" He dared to approach Booth.

"Yeah, _we_ found _your_ girlfriend." Booth stepped into the smaller guy's personal space and snarled, "I'm gonna let Angela know about this." Sully blinked at the threat.

"Let me know about what?" Angela asked from the door. She and Hodgins were there. "We came for moral support."

"Get them vests," Booth ordered.

"Now, tell me what?" Angela asked with an evil little smile.

"That Sully's been pissing away this op to find Bones. He's done nothing to help."

"What?" Angela asked, her voice an octave lower. Her eyes narrowed and she grabbed Sully by the ear before the man could react. She dragged him out into the hall.

"Dude, I hope she castrates him," Hodgins said. Booth smiled for the first time all day, then barked a laugh. They watched as she grabbed him and slammed him into the wall a few times and generally roughed him up a bit.

"Dude, your girlfriend's scary," he told Hodgins. Hodgins just smiled proudly.

Sully skittered back into the room moments later, horrified. He officially had the fear of Angela in him. Angela came back with a smirk on her lips. "Okay, Jack and I will wait for you guys outside the place, okay?" The Feds nodded.

"Let's go," Booth ordered. The small team and two squints filed out of Booth's office.

Angela caught up with Cullen and handed him Sully's cell phone, which she had pickpocketed off him while she was manhandling him. "You might need this," she whispered. Cullen simply hid his shock and nodded. He pocketed the phone. "Just make whoever did this pay," she pleaded loudly.

Cullen got in on the act, replying determinedly, "We will, Miss Montenegro. We will."

-B-

Temperance sighed. She was tired, but dared not fall asleep while her captors were conscious. She had slept a total of two hours in the past week. Mostly because the place the apartment was at was colorful with its nightlife. "Yo, doll, you okay in there?" Baseball Cap guy asked. "This is when you usually try to pull that damned radiator off the wall." Tempe rolled her eyes. She rattled the chains loudly and pulled until the radiator creaked. "Okay," he said. She stopped the noise.

She couldn't say this was her worst kidnaping. They weren't homicidal. They didn't like hurting her. They loved pot like it was legal. They were probably in college. 'Well, at least they don't have rabid dogs,' she told herself. She heard a strange noise that sounded like the Predator, a movie her captors had watched yesterday, and looked down. "Whoa!"

"Dude, Iggy Stardust got out," Baseball Cap guy said.

"Damn. He's getting too smart." Ski Cap guy sauntered into the room to find Tempe scratching the iguana between the eyes. The iguana was enjoying it. "I thought he'd scare you." He seemed dismayed at that.

"I like iguanas," Tempe replied. "They're very clean. And he's a she."

"What?" he balked. "How can you tell?"

"The back scales are thinner. And she doesn't have a strong scent like her male counterparts." She picked up the iguana and handed it to him. "Here."

"Huh," he mused, walking out of the room with the iguana. "Dude, I have to rename my iguana," he told his friend. "It's a girl."

Tempe just stared out the window with a sigh. Even in captivity, she was still a teacher of sorts. The irony made her smile dully.

-B-

Here's the first chapter! I hope y'all liked it! Please review and let me know you're out there!

pagan-seijou


	2. Chapter 2

Seein' Red

Summary: Brennan is kidnaped again. This time, she has Booth _and _Sully to look for her... or does she? This is not exactly a song fic, but it is fueled and inspired by the song "Seein' Red" by Unwritten Law. It's short, as I'm still getting used to posting. Oh yeah, this is BB, because pagan-seijou doesn't like Sully. She thinks Sully is a pansy. Heh heh heh.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Bones_ or anything affiliated therewith. Sound official enough?

Part 2

-B-

The FBI team pulled up to the apartments. They looked abandoned, and either were abandoned or were available for really cheap. The people loitering around noticed the government-issued SUVs right away. They started to wander off. A few people were going towards the apartments the FBI was targeting. They stopped when Booth and the team got out. When Booth pointed to the building and started giving orders, they carefully inched away from the apartment complex. "Angela, you got that blueprint for me?" Angela was sitting in the backseat of one of the SUVs.

"I sure do." She pulled up the blueprints on her laptop.

"Can you tell me which apartment she's in?"

"I'm a computer genius. What do you think?" was her reply. She locked on to Brennan's cell phone signal, then overlaid the image onto the blueprints. "Apartment 4-B," she replied.

"Ange, I could kiss you right now!" Booth opted for giving her a guy hug.

"Save that kiss for the rescue," Angela replied.

"Alright, let's go." Booth and the team walked up to the building. The door was locked. He glared at it and raised his rifle to the lock.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" the other agents yelped.

"Agent Booth," Cullen said. "It's an old building," he said with a grin, waggling a credit card under his agent's nose. Booth grabbed it and picked the lock with it in no time.

"Thanks," Booth said. Cullen nodded. "Let's go, people. 4-B."

That got the attention of a little old lady who was walking her scrappy-looking dog through the lobby. "4-B? Something to watch at there." She had a European accent, but no one could place the country. "Strange noises to hear from apartment 4-B."

"_Danke!_" Booth said to her. He quickly kissed her on each cheek and ran up the stairs. The other agents followed, bewildered. Booth spoke German?

The old lady chuckled after the agents. "_Charmeur_."

The agents went up the stairs. They were surprisingly quiet for being in full SWAT gear. They pulled the door that had a big 4 painted on it. They literally sauntered down the hall with guns raised. They found 4-B. Booth did a three-two-one count on his fingers. Then he and Cullen kicked in the door. The other agents came in and they all pointed their weapons at the two guys sitting on the couch. The two young guys screamed as sniper and assault rifles were leveled at their heads. Booth stepped forward. "Where is she?" he snarled. Both guys immediately pointed to the left. They heard a chain rattle. Brennan's eyes lit up. Her knight was here. "Hey, Bones."

"Booth," she rasped. She reached up to him. He leaned down and picked her up, only to bring the chain with him.

"Agent James, could you bring Doctor Brennan a jacket?"

"Yes, sir." Agent James ran down the stairs and ran towards Booth's SUV. Angela raised an eyebrow at him. "We found her. I need Booth's jacket." Angela nodded and pulled Booth's FBI windbreaker from the back of his seat and handed it to him. "Thanks!" He ran the jacket back to Booth as Angela, Hodgins, and the two agents that had remained down for tech support and safety all hugged each other.

Back upstairs, Booth grabbed his jacket and put it on Brennan. It was huge on her, but reached down to the middle of her thighs. He set Brennan down on the floor. He marched up to the guys who had held her captive. "Where's the key?" he snarled.

They cowered. Then Baseball Cap guy spoke up. "The Boss has this guy who does what he tells him. That guy has the key. I think his name is Mike." He looked at his watch. "He's coming in thirty minutes to give a report to the Boss."

Seeley Booth got a look on his face that no one had ever seen. One they didn't want to see ever again. "Then we'll wait."

Even Brennan leaned away from him, and she was in his arms. "Booth," she chided.

"What?"

She wiggled until Booth let her down and went into the room where she had been held captive. Booth followed her. They turned to face each other. "I don't want you killing anybody," she told him.

"I'm not."

"That's not the look I saw. You're going to... to... bust a lid in someone's..."

Booth couldn't even correct her as he started laughing. "I missed you," he laughed out. He hugged her. Then something occurred to him. "Uh, Sully's here, Bones," he whispered to her.

"I didn't see him coming through the door first," she grumbled. She peeked out of the room to look for Sully. He was currently searching his person for his cell phone. He looked a little bit frantic. And she somehow knew it had nothing to do with her. "I think it's sweet that he believes he's in love with me," she whispered to Booth.

Suddenly a cell phone rang. Cullen reached into his pocket and withdrew his own cell. "Cullen." He smirked. "John. What have you got for me?" He paused, looking a bit shocked. "The artist, a hacker? I don't think so. I gave her your number. I figured she could help." He gave Booth and Brennan an oh-shit look. They just shrugged at him. "Did she?" Cullen kept his face neutral, something that required all of his training, when he found out who had set this whole thing up. "Got it. Thanks, John. I really appreciate it."

"Sir?" Booth asked when Cullen took a deep breath.

"Booth, give Doctor Brennan your pistol."

"Why?"

"I'll give her the distinct honor of shooting Sully's kneecaps off."

Everyone turned to stare at him in shock. Brennan suddenly snarled, "You are so lucky I am chained to a furnace right now."

"I'm serious," Cullen said.

"Whoa, wait. The Boss has a key," Ski Cap guy said.

"Boss?" Cullen prompted. He held out his hand to Sully. Sully handed over the key. Booth put on a pair of latex gloves to preserve Sully's prints on the key. Then Cullen tossed the key to Booth.

"He's the Boss?" Ski Cap guy asked.

"Dude, he's kinda scrawny," Baseball Cap guy replied. "No wonder he don't have a chance against that guy." He jerked his thumb at Booth.

Booth pushed Brennan into the room where the furnace was. She unbuttoned the windbreaker. He unlocked the lock that was around her slender waist, letting his fingers linger a little longer than he should have. She bit her lip and stared at him, resting her hands lightly on his forearms.

Ski Cap guy looked over at them. "Dude," he whispered to his buddy. "Total eye sex." Baseball Cap guy elbowed him. Then he snuck a glance at the couple that wasn't a couple. He raised his eyebrows and snickered.

The young agent standing behind, Agent Forester, them had heard them. He looked over at Booth and Brennan. "Dude," Agent Forester whispered. The guys on the couch snickered. They shut up as they heard the chain and lock hit the floor.

Booth gently pulled up Tempe's tank top and his jaw tightened. Tempe knew what was going through his head. He'd kill those guys. She leaned in to whisper to him. "They're just bruised. Go easy on those guys. They weren't your typical bad guys. They were just told to watch me." She sighed. "I wonder where my clothes went." She glared, suddenly. "I do know that I'm going to kick Sully's ass," she snarled. She buttoned the FBI jacket and picked up the chain, wrapping it around her fists. She stalked into the living room area. She marched up to Sully and punched him with chain-wrapped hands.

As Sully hit the floor, Cullen grinned and quoted an episode of _MASH_. "I didn't see any of it, but I loved it." He put handcuffs on Sully and demanded someone get some duct tape. Ski Cap guy raised his hand. "Go." He went to the kitchen and got some duct tape. He handed it to Cullen. Then he sat down on the couch again. As Cullen taped Sully's mouth shut, he asked the guys, "Are you two stupid or something?"

"Nope."

"Nah. We just want to stay alive."

"And in school."

"That's not looking very promising, boys," Booth answered. "But I can keep you out of federal prison if you spill everything you know."

The words "federal prison" triggered something and they started to spill everything. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Ski Cap guy jumped up. "Hide, it's Mike," he hissed. Booth shoved Tempe into the room with the furnace. Cullen grabbed Sully and hid behind the door. Two agents went to the kitchen. And Agent Forester ducked down behind the couch. The kid sat back down. "Dude, it's open," he called. The boys stared at the TV. The door opened.

Sully's fraternity "big brother" Mike sauntered in. Cullen stepped in front of the door to block the way out and casually raised his rifle. "Where's the bitch?" Mike asked, walking past the couch.

"Right here!" Brennan snarled as she punched him with the chain still covering her hands. It took two punches, but he was down. Her eyes were flashing and she was breathing heavily from the adrenalin. Every man in the room just raised his eyebrows at her.

"Dude, she's sooo The Bride," Baseball Cap guy said.

Brennan turned to Booth as he chuckled. "I don't know what that means."

"Okay, then," Booth said. "Is there anything else you'd like to share?" He glared at Sully, who could do nothing but stare at the floor. Booth walked over to Mike. Brennan was still holding Booth's hand. Booth poked Mike in the ribs with his boot. Brennan stepped forward and kicked him hard in the sternum. He jerked awake. He glared at Booth and Brennan as they stared down at him. Brennan tried to lunge at him. Booth picked her up and took her into the abandoned room. "Bones, calm down." He leaned close to her. "I've got you." He leaned out the door. "Get them out of here."

Lots of shuffling later, Cullen walked into the room. "Come down when you're ready. Not too long. Angela will kill someone."

"Okay," Brennan answered.

"Thank you, sir," Booth replied to his boss.

"Doctor Brennan," Cullen said.

"Yes?" she answered curiously.

He suddenly gave her a guy hug. "I'm glad you're okay. I'm sorry this happened to you. And I'm sorry no one caught it."

Brennan smiled at him. "It's no one's fault but Sully's. And his inferiority... condition. Thank you for finding out who was behind this." She returned the guy hug. She looked around. "Is this evidence?" she asked, touching the chain with her foot.

"Yeah. Let me grab an evidence bag."

"Actually, can I just bring it with me? I really don't want to be here anymore."

"Ah... sure, why not. Who all touched it?"

"I touched the chain part. I'm pretty sure Mike was the one who put it around me. He had the key the whole time."

"Okay. Just don't touch the lock."

Brennan nodded and gathered up the chain, cradling the lock gently. The director, the agent, and the doctor left the apartment. Cullen went down ahead of them, Brennan was in the middle, and Booth was behind her, his rifle slung over his shoulder so casually, it looked unintentional. He could actually aim in a split second and shoot upside down if he had to. Cullen walked out the door first, then returned with an evidence bag. Brennan placed the chain in the bag. Then she groaned as she caught a glimpse of a news van.

-B-

Somehow the press had gotten wind of the information. There was a news van there, and annoyed federal agents, too. It had started to drizzle as soon as the team exited the building. The suspects had been paraded in front of the cameras earlier. The reporter was enthusiastically telling the greater DC area that Doctor Brennan's boyfriend... "EX!" Tempe screamed at her... correction, ex-boyfriend was the prime suspect. He had orchestrated this whole thing because he wanted to play hero, the reporter speculated.

"What a douche," Agent Forester remarked. DC shared that sentiment.

Tempe was standing in the rain, barefoot and in an FBI windbreaker. She tilted her face up to the rain. Booth let her stand there for a while, then held up an umbrella over her. She took it from him. "Thanks, Booth."

"You ready to go, partner?"

Tempe looked up at her partner. She suddenly dropped the umbrella, pulled him to her, and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Angela squealed in delight. The agents smiled, high-fived each other, and turned away politely. The reporter turned around and her jaw dropped. She mumbled into the microphone, "So, that's where she got that last chapter." She gave the camera a huge smile and said, "Back to you." The last shot was of Booth and Brennan kissing in the rain.

-B-

There! All done! Finis! I hope y'all liked it! I know it was short. I'm still getting used to posting on this site. I'm getting used to it. And, is it too much to ask that y'all review? I don't want to turn into one of those writers who threatens not to post if you don't review. sigh I was just hoping more people would be in a reviewin' mood.


End file.
